


Forewarned

by Man_Who_Sold_The_World



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Not adding other characters bc this is a vision but they are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Man_Who_Sold_The_World/pseuds/Man_Who_Sold_The_World
Summary: The New Supreme Leader has a vision of both his past, what might come of his future





	Forewarned

_ Ani,  _ a voice whispers, soft and subtle, motherly.   _ Anakin,  _ stop _ ; stop now. _

 

_ Come back!  _ a different voice insists mournfully.   _ Come back!   _ A little girl screams as she’s dragged into the searing sands of the desert.

 

_ You are going down a path I can’t follow!   _ The woman is bathed in dull red light, as is the man she calls for.

 

_ Ben, please don’t go this way— _

 

**_Love can’t save you—_ **

 

He sees himself then, standing in place of the man with whom the woman pleads.  His own voice overlaps with that of the man’s.  

 

**_We can rule_ ** _ together _ _ you and I _ **_want you to join me_ ** _ and rule— _ **_bring a new order to the galaxy._ **

 

The woman bathed in red shakes her head.  

 

_ You’re breaking my heart— _

 

**_You’re a_ ** **monster** _ — _

 

_ Yes, I am— _

 

**_Heir apparent to Darth Vader_ ** _ — _

 

_ You’ve betrayed me!— _

 

**_No!  Anakin.  I swear...I…_ **

 

He sees his own gloved hand rise to  _ squeeze _ at the throat of the red-bathed woman.

 

_ Let her  _ go _ , Anakin— _

 

**_You turned her against me!_ ** _ — _

 

_ Ben, don’t go this way— _

 

**_You have done that yourself._ **

 

His hands are shaking; the image lives on. 

 

_ You will not take her from me!— _

 

**_Your anger and lust for power have already done that._ ** _ — _

 

_ It’s too late— _

 

**_No, it’s not. Leave here, come with me_ ** _ — _

 

_ If you see our son, bring him _ _ — _

 

**_Come home. We miss you_ ** _ — _

 

_ Strike me down in anger and I'll always be with you...just like your father. _

 

He  _ howls  _ at that. 

 

**_If you’re not with me, then you’re my enemy!_ **

 

_ Ben, I  _ saw _ your future...you will not turn— _

 

_ Come  _ back _!  _

 

He wants to  **_hurt_ ** the people who left her.  He wants to  **_hurt_ ** himself for doing the same. 

 

**_Whoever you are waiting for on Jakku_ ** _ — _

 

_ My family— _

 

_ — _ **_they're never coming back.  But there's someone who still could_ ** _ — _

 

_ Ben!  _

 

He isn’t Ben, he  **isn’t** . 

 

_ Nothing will stand in our way. _

 

No, no, he won’t _ — _

 

_ I will finish what you started.  _

 

He opens his hand, the red-bathed woman collapsing to the ground.  He rushes to her side, shaking her shoulder, trying to get her to awake—

 

**_Fulfill your destiny._ **

 

He watches a funeral procession pass by: the scavenger, draped in blue in an open casket.  

 

He drops to his knees and  _ screams _ . 

 

His surroundings change, and when he turns, he’s back on the burning planet.  Rey stands over him, a crimson ribbon in her hair and a knife in her grasp.  

 

_ Ben, you’re breaking my heart. _

 

She approaches, offering her hand once more. 

 

**_Love can’t save you._ **

 

He rises slowly. 

 

_ Kylo failed you.  I won’t.  _

 

He sees his mother.  She’s younger now, much younger. 

 

_ This is our most desperate hour— _

 

**_I can help you_ ** _ — _

 

_ Our only hope— _

 

**_I know what I have to do._ **


End file.
